Bright Beginnings
by crysbit
Summary: Previously published now back with changes. Story picks up after Justin's school dance in season 2 and follows Betty and Gio's developing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: **Obviously I do not own Ugly Betty or any characters. I will not profit from this story in any way and wrote it simply for my own enjoyment, and hopefully for the enjoyment of other fans of the show.

I originally published this story beginning the morning of the Mode baseball game, but decided that was a bit too abrupt. This rewrite follows basically the same storyline but begins after Justin's school dance when Gio makes his declaration. There is some crossover with actual show events in the beginning, with some changes to fit in with the alternate ending to season 2. I apologize to those of you who'd marked as a favorite or added to story alert. Hopefully you find your way to this rewrite. Thank you for reading and please feel free to write up a quick review or send me a message to let me know what you think of it.

0-0-0

Chapter 1 – The Rebound Guy

Betty and Gio stood at her front gate after Justin's school dance. Justin had already gone into the house and Antonella was waiting for her brother out on the sidewalk. Betty looked at Gio in confusion. She'd finally gathered enough courage to invite him on a date, only to have him refuse. He'd joked about being her rebound guy when he'd kissed her so suddenly in his deli, and he'd been so confident and sweet at the dance tonight. Had she misread the situation so completely?

Seeing her confusion, Gio explained, "Well see that's just it. I don't want to be the rebound guy. I want to be the guy."

**Betty's POV**

The words and sincerity in Gio's tone hit her like a sledgehammer. Her jaw dropped as his words sank in and memories flashed through her head. Dancing in Hilda's salon, arguing over sandwich toppings, phone calls just to say hello, random texts just because they saw something the other would like. She thought of the feelings he brought out in her. The shivers that ran down her spine whenever he'd sneak up on her and whisper a greeting in her ear, the way his mischievous grin alternately amused and infuriated her, the way that dimple could get him out of trouble in a heartbeat, even when she was ready to throw the nearest blunt object at his arrogant, know-it-all head. But most importantly, she thought of the way he'd chased away thoughts of Henry with his patient friendship and easy-going confidence, slowly pulling down the walls she'd carefully constructed around her heart.

She'd been living carefully these past months, oh so carefully, walking that fine line between friendship and something more. Henry had always been there to pull her back every time she wavered. Now that Henry was gone, and had been gone for some time, what was she waiting for? Earlier that evening at the dance she'd thought she'd felt guilty for betraying Henry when she'd nearly kissed Gio. But if she was truly honest with herself she realized she felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty. It had felt good to be in Gio's arms. She'd felt warm, comforted, protected. It was like coming home, and the intensity of those feelings scared her, because as much as she'd loved Henry he'd never made her feel that strongly.

Realizing that she was standing alone, Betty looked up to see Gio's back as he walked away, his arm slung casually around Antonella's shoulder. "Gio wait," she called. She held her breath hopefully, watching as he immediately stopped and looked back at her. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he smiled at her, leaned over to speak to his sister, then moved purposefully towards her.

**Gio's POV**

He'd done it. Laid his heart out at her feet with that simple declaration. He watched her reaction, feeling slightly smug that Betty Suarez was struck speechless. He loved watching her in action, slinging orders around the office, trading potshots with Amanda and Mark, doing her mother hen routine with Daniel. His Betty was never at a loss for words except when it came to him, Gio. He'd known he was in trouble that first day he'd seen her. It should have been just another day. Sell some sandwiches, ogle some models, and charm the ladies to pick up some extra cash in tips. Then a cute little brunette with an infectious smile and a surprisingly wicked sense of humor had thrown everything off. Their disagreement, over tomatoes of all things, had shown him just how tenacious she could be when she wanted something, and the friendship that had grown from that chance meeting had blossomed into something more. He knew it, he knew that she knew it, and now he just wanted, no, _needed _her to admit it. He'd watched and waited through her relationship with Henry, held her hand and given her a shoulder to cry on after it had ended. He was thrilled that she'd finally stepped out of Henry's shadow and come to him, but he knew himself well enough to know that he wasn't just after a casual fling. He'd thrown down the proverbial gauntlet, now all he could do now was wait.

He walked back to where his sister was waiting impatiently, hand on her hip as she gestured for him to hurry up. He hooked his arm around her shoulder as they began the walk home. They hadn't gone far when he heard Betty call out to him. He immediately stopped and looked back at her, hope flaring when her eyes locked with his and he saw the look on her face. He turned to 'Nella, who let out an exasperated sigh and grumbled "Oh go on already. I'll wait. It's gotta be better than homework anyway."

Gio walked quickly towards Betty, hope flaring in his chest as she smiled at him nervously. Her gaze flickered to his mouth and he grinned back at her, his mind made up as he reached for her. It was just like the stolen kiss at the deli, except this time she didn't pull away, and she definitely didn't slap him.

**Betty's POV**

Betty went willingly as Gio pulled her into his arms. His mouth descended on hers hungrily and she gladly returned his kiss, reaching for the lapels of his jacket and holding him close. He pulled back just enough to gentle the kiss, brushing his lips softly across hers. Betty's eyes popped open and they stood there staring at each other. Suddenly a devilish light glinted in her eyes as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Gio's eyes closed as he groaned "You're killing me, Suarez."

She laughed quietly as she gave him a little push towards Antonella. "See you tomorrow, Gio. Goodnight Antonella," she called as they walked away.

**Gio's POV**

Gio dropped Antonella off at home and said a quick hello to his parents before jumping into his van and heading back to his apartment. Now he lay in his bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared up the ceiling and contemplated Betty's words.

"Too bad we've got an audience or I could have given you a real goodnight kiss."

Wow. Having witnessed a few of her temper tantrums firsthand he'd always wondered how that fiery, passionate nature of hers carried through to her personal relationships. Maybe he should be a hell of a lot more jealous of Henry than he thought.

One thing was certain: He was definitely looking forward to seeing Betty tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Choices

"Good Morning Mr. Rossi," Betty called out as she sailed into Gio's Deli the next morning. Gio grinned at her as he handed a breakfast bagel over to a customer, thanking them as they left the shop.

"Aren't we formal this morning. I thought we could be a little more casual now considering the way you were all over me last night," he teased as he began putting her usual breakfast order together.

Betty gaped at him. "I was not all over….You were….It was…." She spluttered as she searched for words.

"Aw man, B. You make it so easy to tease you!" Gio's grin turned into full-blown laughter as Betty shot him a mock-glare before joining in the laughter. He finished her order and packed it up, handing her the bag. "On the house," he declared as he came out from behind the counter. He lowered his voice to a whisper and continued with a wink, "Don't tell my boss. He doesn't like it when I flirt with the customers."

Betty smirked. "Oh don't worry about your boss. I think he likes me," she whispered back conspiratorially.

"Well you've got me there," he replied as he smirked back. Leaving the deli in the hands of his morning staff, Gio and Betty headed across to the park and settled on one of the benches.

That became their morning routine over the next week, meeting for breakfast and planning their day together. The week passed in a blur of activity and they settled into their new relationship happily. Hilda, Papi, and Justin were delighted to find out that they were dating, happy to see Betty smiling again.

Gio was with her the day her first article was published in Mode. Her excitement was shortlived however, because her article had been completely rewritten. Betty had gone to Mrs. Meade to discuss it, and Claire's words still replayed in her head. Her comments, though kindly intended, had stung, but Betty could see the truth in them. She _was_ a young, novice writer. There was no shame in that. The real shame would be if she let a few hurt feelings stand in the way of her dream. Safe? No more. Betty was determined to step outside her comfort zone and begin chasing her dream. She didn't realize exactly how soon she'd be required to do that.

That afternoon Betty was shocked to find out that Gio was leaving for a month in Italy, and even more shocked when he invited her along. He'd issued the invitation so casually as he helped her practice for the upcoming Mode vs Elle charity baseball game. A month in Italy with Gio was an opportunity too sweet to pass up. She agreed immediately, thankful that her job required her to have a current passport, then began worrying about how to break the news to her family.

Hilda and Justin were excited for her and Justin immediately began making a list of all the things she would need. Papi was against it, right up until Henry showed up at their door that evening with a proposal and an engagement ring. Betty was stunned. Mixed emotions swirled through her head. Henry, the man she'd loved, who'd shattered her when he walked away, was back declaring his love. And he wanted to marry her. Confusion reigned after he left, with Papi forbidding her to get married because she was too young, Hilda arguing about true love, and Justin talking about Spring weddings. Then all at once they all remembered Gio and fell silent as they turned to look at Betty who now sat on the bottom step with her head in her hands. She looked up at them sadly and quietly announced that she was going to bed.

Thankfully work was busy the next day and Betty had no time to speak or see Gio or Henry. She threw herself into her work, doing her best to forget everything. Then Daniel handed her a travel folder and informed her that he'd booked a trip to Rome for her and Gio, first-class airfare and five-star hotels, the works. She crumpled into one of the chairs, then told Daniel about everything. He listened carefully, then told her she should go to Rome, admitting that he was biased and didn't want to lose a great assistant and even better friend. Betty was touched, and though talking about her dilemma had helped a bit she was still no closer to a decision.

Papi was waiting to talk to her that evening when she arrived home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Decision is Made

The morning of the dreaded Mode game had arrived. Betty sat at her desk absentmindedly chewing on her pencil and slowly spinning in her chair. She may have looked relaxed, but her mind was in turmoil. She was supposed to be going to Rome with Gio, but then Henry had shown up and proposed. Now she was dreading the Mode/Elle charity game even more because she knew they'd both be there, both waiting for answers. She'd been avoiding Gio for the last two days, trying to avoid telling him about Henry or the proposal. Everything was flying at her, smothering her, drowning her in indecision. Gio or Henry. Rome or marriage. Love or…. Betty shut down that thought before it could finish. Maybe she should just stay here at the office, surely they didn't _really_ need her at the game. It wouldn't really be hiding, there was always something to do in an office as large as this. One word filled her mind, blocking everything else out: Quack! She groaned, remembering the day they'd met and Gio had quacked at her every time she made an excuse. It drove her crazy, but in this case she knew that he would have been exactly right. She was making excuses. She only had a few precious hours before the game, before she'd see Henry and Gio, and she was wasting time.

"Okay," she thought to herself, "break it down Betty. No problem too big, just break it down." She thought over everything that had happened, her thoughts becoming clearer as she sat in quiet contemplation. What had seemed so impossible a problem just a short time ago was now so obvious. Her mood brightened momentarily, then fell as she realized what had to be done. She was going to have to hurt someone she cared about. There was no way around it. The guilt was already starting to eat away at her. "No," she thought, "I'm not going to talk myself out of this." Suddenly, reaching a decision, Betty stopped spinning and firmly planted her feet on the floor. "I can do this," she thought to herself as she rose to her feet, squared her shoulders, and went off to get ready for the ballgame.

0-0-0

Betty ran up to the Mode bench, hurriedly slapping her ballcap onto her head. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you Suarez?" Gio chuckled as he tugged playfully on her ponytail. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Oh, no. I just had a few things to take care of at the office. One thing led to another and before I knew it, it was almost game time."

Gio stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Ooh, I like the sound of 'one thing leading to another'…" he trailed off as another voice cut him off.

"Betty! What's going on here?" asked Henry, walking up and staring pointedly at Gio's arms still around her waist. "What about my proposal?"

"Ease up there, Eggy," said Gio, looking down at Betty. "What are you doing here? What proposal? What's going on, we're going to Rome, aren't we?" He glared at Henry before turning his confused gaze to Betty.

Just then the loudspeaker blared, announcing the start of the game. "Oh, um, oh, okay. We need to talk. Please, after the game. I promise!" She looked at each of them pleadingly before rushing out the field. Henry and Gio stared after her retreating figure with matching expressions of hurt confusion and bewilderment. Then they turned to glare at each other before marching onto the field after her.

The game passed in a blur to Betty. She moved through the innings on autopilot, so lost in her thoughts on the upcoming conversation that she barely registered that the game was over until Marc and Amanda popped up on each side of her and dragged her over to the bench. "Spill it, Bettylicious. Those two hunny-bunnies missed all my cheerleader routines because they were too busy staring at you all game. And I look good," Amanda purred in her ear as she ran her hands down her sides and swung her hips.

Marc ignored Amanda as he awkwardly patted Betty's shoulder, "Yeah Betty, what's the word? Are you in love? Is it spreadsheets or sandwiches? We need to know, all gossip has to go through us first!"

"Are you kidding me?" Betty asked, shrugging them off. "I don't have time for this right now." As each of them opened their mouths to speak Betty beat them to it. "Wow, look at all those photographers over by the trophy!" She smiled as Marc and Amanda looked at each other then suddenly ran off, each trying to shove the other out of the way so that they could get in front of the cameras first.

She looked up to see Henry and Gio striding towards her, and motioned that they should follow her over to a quiet corner away from the rest of the crowd. She glanced around to make sure they were alone, then took Henry's hand and led him a short distance away. "I'll be right back," she said to Gio, seeing his shoulders slump.

Gio sadly watched her walk away with Henry, fists clenched at his sides. His mind raced. When had Henry gotten back to town? What proposal? As in marriage? Had he proposed to Betty? Why hadn't she said anything? Had she been with Henry these past two days? Was their relationship over? Things had been going so well. They'd only been dating for a week and were taking things slow, settling into their new relationship. Her family treated him like a member of the family, his family adored her. Their friendship had provided a solid base to build on, and he thought they had a future together. Now that Henry was back he didn't know what to think. There was nothing he could do now but wait for an explanation and hope for the best.

"Betty…" Henry began before she interrupted.

"No Henry, let me speak. I need to say this. We've been through a lot together and what we had was good, but too much has happened between us and we can't go back. I'm not the same person I was then, I've moved on. I think you should too." She looked at him sadly as she took the engagement ring out of her pocket and tucked it into his hand. "You have a beautiful little boy who needs you. You need to be a family, and I can't be part of that, I'm sorry."

Henry gulped and closed his hand around the ring. "I had to try, right?" He smiled sadly as he tucked the ring into his pocket and cupped his hand alongside her face. "It's Gio, right? I've always known it would be Gio," he said with bitter regret. "Does he make you happy?"

Betty ducked her head and nodded. "He does. Things have been going really great, and I really want to give this a chance. I'm so sorry Henry, but I need to move on. This has to be goodbye."

Henry searched her eyes, looking for any sign of indecision. Seeing nothing but resolve, he took a deep breath. "I understand. We're just… we're just at different places in our lives. I knew it was a longshot, but I'd never forgive myself if I hadn't tried. Be happy, Betty. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." Then Henry, always the gentleman, lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it before turning and walking away.

She watched him a moment before turning and walking back to Gio. She watched his changing expressions, wary but hopeful as she stopped in front of him and took a deep breath. "Okay B, I'm sure you've got a very long speech for me so let's get it over wi…"

She cut him off as she took that final step to him and pressed her lips softly to his. His eyes flew open in shock and relief, his arms coming up to grip hers, holding her in place. "Oh, now that was nice" she whispered as her eyes drifted open to stare into his, that intense, chocolate brown gaze focused squarely on hers.

"Look B, I'm not complaining, trust me, I'm not complaining, but I'm going to need you to explain why Henry is here talking about proposals. What's going on in that crazy little head of yours?" Overwhelmed with relief he grinned down at her and those dimples melted away the smart remark she was about to make.

Oh boy, he's adorable, she thought. "Okay, I definitely owe you an explanation," she laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her and nodded his head. "Henry showed up at my door two nights ago and proposed." She rushed on before Gio could interrupt. "He told me he'd see me here at the game for my answer, and he wanted me to go back to Tucson with him. I know I should have told you, but it was too much. I've never had to deal with anything like this before and I just kept thinking what would Hilda do, or Daniel, or, or, anyone really," she rushed on as Gio nodded his head, "And I realized that I was just trying to avoid making a decision entirely and all I could hear in my head was your darned quacking!" Gio burst out laughing, and she joined in, feeling some of the tension drain out of her, out of him, as they relaxed together. Then he nudged her shoulder, urging her to continue her story with a simple "More."

"I thought about it and realized that I'd already figured out my answer and the real problem was me. I was just so worried about what Daniel would think if I wasted the trip he'd given us, what Papi, Hilda, and Justin would think, what you and Henry would think… I hadn't actually stopped to consider what I wanted. I remembered the night of the dance, what you said about not worrying about what others thought and to 'just be', and I finally got it. You're one smart sandwich guy, you know that?" she teased as he grinned.

"Wait a minute," he said. "What do you mean 'wasting the trip Daniel gave us'?"

"OH!" Betty exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you! Daniel paid for our trip. He's booked everything, first class flights and hotel."

Gio whooped with excitement before looking at her seriously. "No changing the subject. So then what?"

"Papi and I had a good talk last night. We looked at old family photos and he reminded me of the time he forbade me to go on the high board at the pool, but I did it anyway. I remember being so scared, but exhilarated too, and everything turned out fine then. He told me to remember that moment, to trust my own judgement, follow my heart, take a deep breath, and jump." She paused as his eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose, "Henry is my past. I'm with you for a reason, Gio. You're not a rebound guy. I chose you. You drive me crazy, you're infuriating and annoying, and you deliberately push my buttons, but… You challenge me. You push me to do more, be more, and I like myself when I'm with you. Oh, and I know you'll pull me back when I start teetering into 'Mode-Girl' territory," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood as she backed up a step.

"Oh no you don't, B" Gio whispered in her ear, pulling her close. "I like this speech. I like it a lot, and I'm not going to let you run away or laugh it off. It's my turn now," he ran his hands down her back, loving the shiver he felt pass through her. "You're bossy, opinionated, and probably the most stubborn woman I've ever met. But," he paused to nuzzle her earlobe, "You have the kindest heart, you're so fun to tease, and you have the most kissable lips I've ever seen," as he brushed his mouth over hers.

Betty leaned into him, pressing her mouth closer and deepening the kiss. Then another thought hit her and she popped her eyes open, smacked him on the shoulder and squealed "Omigod Gio, we're going to ROME!" He laughed and swung her in a circle. "We sure are!" he exclaimed. "And thanks to Daniel we don't have to do anything other than pack!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Flight

Papi was waiting when Betty got home. She told him she was going to Rome and he smiled at her as he rose from the table. "I'm going shopping now. You'd better prepare yourself, because Hilda's coming up the front walk and she's been more impatient than me waiting for you to get home!" Betty laughed as he walked out the front door and stopped to say something to Hilda. Then her sister was in the door and dragging Betty over to the couch, sitting her down then perching beside her. "Spill it, Betty, you know I'm no good with waiting. Papi says you've solved all the problems you've been moping about. Jeeze, two guys fighting over her and she thinks she has problems," Hilda threw her hands up in the air as she mumbled to herself.

"Oh Hilda, it wasn't like that. Well, okay, I guess it was like that. But you make it sound so…so….easy."

"Of course it was easy, stupid. What did I tell you all along? Henry wasn't right for you. You were meant to be with Gio. That boy has crazy love for you! When you gonna start listening to your big sister anyway?"

"I can't help it Hilda. I just feel so stupid now that I look back at everything. It's just so obvious! Henry was my first love and it was so good in the beginning. It wasn't just Charlie and the baby, I just didn't feel that spark anymore. I was trying to re-capture the way things used to be, and that wasn't going to happen. We were trying to move backwards, and I didn't even see it at the time."

"Uh-huh, I know this part already. Get to the good stuff! What? Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. You're just as eager to tell me and you know it! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gio drives you crazy and is annoying and blahblahblah. Get to the part where you realized you looove him."

"I don't 'looove' him. I just… I just want to… explore the possibility. Okay, okay." Betty held her hands up in surrender as Hilda opened her mouth to contradict her. "I like him. More than just a little. A lot. Are you happy now? It turns out that when I stopped focusing on my problems and thought about the good things, most of them involved Gio. If I needed help, he was either the first one I'd call, or he'd just show up without me even having to ask. If I had good news, I'd rush to the deli to share it with him. He saved my disaster of a birthday, and made it so perfect! So, okay, yeah. I kind of freaked out a little when Henry came back, but that's just because my feelings for him seem so pale compared to Gio. He makes me feel more… Just more. He's so intense, and it's like there's this invisible thread between us, pulling me towards him. I'll tell you one thing, he sure knows how to keep me guessing. It's exciting!"

Hilda was pretending to swoon and fanning herself with her hand. "Girl that is H-O-T! You keep telling yourself that you only 'like' him. I know the truth!"

0-0-0

Betty gaped around the plane's cabin in awe. She'd never understood why Daniel liked to travel so much. In her limited experience, planes were small, cramped things full of crying babies and funny smells. Well there was a world of difference between that and this. Who knew that little curtain between the sections could hide so much! She was nestled into a very roomy, comfy chair snuggled under a blanket with a pillow tucked behind her neck and her complimentary travel pack spread out on the table in front of her. She jumped and let out a little squeak as Gio suddenly dropped into the seat beside her.

"Man, this is unbelievable. If this flight is any indication of what the hotel is going to be like, we have got to let Daniel book all of our trips from now on!" he chuckled as he looked over at her and the assortment of items spread in front of her. "Are you going through that thing again?" He reached over and plucked the eye mask from the tray. "Heyyy, a blindfold. You got a wild streak I don't know about? Maybe you should have joined me in the bathroom," he chuckled as Betty slapped his arm and grabbed the eye mask back.

"It's not a blindfold," she spluttered. "It's an eye mask. For sleeping! And no, I will not go to the bathroom with…" Gio cut off her tirade as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you get all uptight like this. Luckily, I know something you don't," he whispered, pulling back slightly and staring into her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she challenged, "And what's that?"

"I know," he stated while giving her a quick kiss, "that there's a wildly passionate woman in there," slower kiss this time, "just begging to get out," nuzzling his way to her earlobe and giving it a quick nip. "And I've got the next 4 weeks to find her!"

Betty shivered as she felt his breath on her ear. Oh the heck with it, she thought. Who cares what anybody else thinks, we're here and we're happy! She ran her hand across his chest and belly, tilting her face to his and enjoying the look of shocked surprise on his face. "That sounds like a great plan to me. Who knows, you might find her sooner than you expected."

She barely had time to register the hungry look in his eyes before he ducked his head and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. She pulled back a moment later, glancing quickly around them. "Stop, someone will see!"

Gio chuckled and tucked his arm around her shoulder. "Ah, there's my old Betty. I knew you hadn't gone that far away. I'm telling you B, by the time we're heading home I'm going to have to fight you off just to get some sleep. You're going to be all over me!"

"I doubt that, Mr. Conceited. I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself!" I think, she added silently to herself, letting her eyes roam over his solid figure before resting her head on his shoulder to get some much-needed sleep.

0-0-0

Gio's shoulder was starting to ache. He knew he'd have to move it soon, but not quite yet. No, definitely not yet, he thought as he looked down at the woman curled up at his side. He still couldn't believe that she was really here. He thought back to the baseball game, and that awful moment when Henry had arrived and started asking about his proposal. He'd seen the panic in Betty's eyes and how quickly she'd left, practically running in her haste to get away from them. He'd spent the entire game sure that he was going to lose her. He'd imagined her running off to Tucson to marry Henry, even having little Egg Salad babies. That last thought especially infuriated him, because he knew Henry was too tame for her. He'd water down all that heat sizzling just under the surface before she even had a chance to realize it was there. She could be so much more, and Gio wanted to be the one by her side while she discovered it. She always took the safe route, and he wanted to show her how exciting it could be to take those giant leaps.

He was crushed when she'd pulled Henry aside after the game, sure that she'd made her choice. Then he'd seen her give back that ring. The ring he hadn't even known she'd had. His fists clenched as he watched Henry lift her hand and kiss it. Jealousy flooded through him until he realized that Henry was leaving and Betty was coming towards him. He cautiously watched her approach, half of him happy, the other half terrified that she was coming to say goodbye. And then she'd kissed him, and all that cocky arrogance flowed right back into him. She'd rambled on, his heart racing as he absorbed everything she was saying, and what it meant. She'd chosen him and now that he had her all to himself for the next month he was going to make every second count. By the time they boarded the plane to fly back to New York he was going to make sure that her heart belonged to him, because he knew that she already owned his.

Just then Betty woke up. She looked up and gave him a sleepy smile before snuggling closer and drifting back to sleep. He forgot all about the ache in his shoulder as he tightened his arm around her. "Sleep, B," he whispered. "Now that I've got you, I'm not letting go." He dropped a tender kiss on the top of her head and settled in to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Arrival in Rome

"Oh no, no, no, no," Betty groaned as she looked around the giant lobby with its high ceiling, marble floor and exquisite sculptures. The whole place screamed expensive. "This is too much. What could Daniel have possibly been thinking?"

"Oh yeah, I'll say it again. He is definitely booking all of our trips from now on! My man Daniel has good taste!"

"Gio be serious," Betty wrung her hands. "This is… is… well it's amazing is what it is. But it can't be the right place. Are you absolutely positive you told the driver the right address?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure." Seeing that Betty wasn't convinced, he decided to tease her. "You're right, the driver waiting for us at the airport, you know, the one waiting for a Ms. Suarez and a Mr. Rossi? Well, he was probably waiting for two other people with those exact same names. Then he brought us to this beautiful hotel, gave them our luggage, and left us to fend for ourselves. Lighten up, B, you worry too much." Gio tucked he hand under her elbow and started guiding her to the front desk. "Didn't Daniel say first class and 5-star all the way? What did you think that meant?" At her small shrug, he continued, "I'm sure he was thinking that he has an amazing assistant who needs a vacation, saved his butt more times than he can count, put out a fire in his apartment, and got his mother out of jail." He frowned thoughfully, "Y'know, I almost forgot about the poisoned perfume and my smashed deli window. Maybe he still owes us?" He looked down at her, biting his lip as he tried not to smile.

"Okay, okay, stop, I get it. Jeez, you're worse than Hilda. I really need to stop telling you everything." Betty smiled tentatively and looked around. "We're really staying here? Okay," she straightened up and switched into her no-nonsense assistant-mode. "Let's do this!"

0-0-0

"Would you shut up?" Betty snapped as she tried to unlock the door to their suite, "So I mispronounced a couple of things. This phrasebook is useless!" she announced, waving the book in the air.

Gio, still chuckling, grabbed the book out of her hand. "Calm down, Betty. I've got it covered. You're travelling with a genuine Italian. I'll take care of you!"

"Ha!" she snorted. "Your Italian's just as bad as mine, if that's even possible. We're both lucky the desk clerk spoke English or we'd still be back there staring at each other across the desk."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my Italian. I'm just a little rusty, that's all," he replied in mock hurt tone. "Besides, it's a luxury hotel," Gio teased. "That clerk probably speaks a dozen different languages. Ha, the look on her face while you tried to say…wait, what _were_ you trying to say?" Betty shot him a dirty look as she tried the keycard again, giving him a triumphant look as the door swung open on the second try. She stepped aside so the hotel porter could wheel the luggage trolley into the room, smiling her thanks as he left. She stepped into the room and froze, looking around in awe.

"Wow," she breathed, gazing around at the biggest hotel room she'd ever seen. An oversized L-shaped couch in a smooth cream color sat in the middle of the room with an oversized plush ottoman. Gio shut the door behind them and looked at the ottoman. "If we push that thing up to the couch I'll bet it makes a giant bed," he said, giving her a suggestive wink. He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Dream on, buddy," she retorted playfully as she walked across the room to the row of windows, tossing her purse on the couch along the way.

"Oh Gio look! We have an amazing view of the city, and we're overlooking a garden. It's like a fairytale!" she called happily over her shoulder. She opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. Walking over to the rail, she lifted her face skyward as a small breeze ruffled the hair around her face. She let out a startled squeak as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she felt Gio's warm body press against her back, his chin dropping down to rest on her shoulder. Her hands came up to cover his where they were clasped across her midsection and they stood there silently, each enjoying the quiet moment together.

"As nice as this is, I really want to see the rest of the suite." Betty giggled as Gio groaned in mock protest, reluctantly letting her go. She raced back inside and he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

The main room was empty when he got back inside. He walked through the open doorway to the spacious bedroom, wondering what Betty had thought of the one very large bed dominating the room. He looked at the pillows piled high on the bed and shook his head. Who needed that many pillows? Betty obviously wasn't in here, so he crossed the room and found her in the adjoining bath. She was sitting on the edge of a huge jetted tub that took up the entire corner of the room. He watched her thumb through a basket overflowing with bottles of what he guessed were shampoos, soaps, and all that other girly stuff that women seemed to go crazy over.

She opened a bottle of lotion and dabbed some on her hand. As she rubbed it in she turned to look at him. "It's practically a swimming pool. There's room for at least 4 people in here!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm game if you are, but the other two people you invite had better be chicks!" he joked, laughing and dodging as she grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at his head. "Hey, watch it. I'm fragile!"

"You're impossible," she complained with a smile.

"And you're blushing," he shot back, enjoying their easy banter. "Come on, let's go check out the living room again. Did you see the size of that flatscreen tv? I think I'm in love!"

"Who comes to Rome to watch tv? Besides, everything will be in Italian," she teased, but her eyes were sparkling with humor as she got up and walked past him. Just as they were about to sit down, they heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, Betty opened the door to a dark-haired man waiting there politely.

"Good evening Ms. Suarez, Mr. Rossi" he said smoothly in accented English as he smiled at her before nodding at Gio. "My name is Stefano. I am an event planner with the hotel and I have been put in charge of your booking."

"Um, okay, thank you. What does that mean exactly?" Betty asked.

Stefano handed her a booklet and an envelope. "This is a listing of services, outings, and tours that we can arrange for you, as well as a letter from Mr. Daniel Meade. He has asked us to take care of you and Mr. Rossi for the entirety of your stay, starting with a light dinner and dessert," he stepped aside and pulled forward a cart with a covered tray, complete with wine and glasses. They stepped aside as he pushed the cart into the room and over to the small dining table. "You will find my card in the booklet. Please call me anytime. Now, since you have just arrived and are no doubt jet-lagged, I will leave now and let you relax." He nodded once again to both of them and began to leave. When he reached the door he turned back to face Betty, "I almost forgot, Ms. Suarez. Mr. Meade has arranged a special surprise for you tomorrow afternoon. I will be here to collect you at 2:00." He smiled mysteriously before pulling the door closed behind himself.

Gio and Betty looked at each other in confusion. "Alright B, time to open up that envelope and see what Danny Boy is up to. Better hurry up though, because whatever's on that cart smells awfully good!"

Betty pulled out a dining chair and sat before tearing open the envelope. She pulled out a faxed message from Daniel and began reading.

_Betty,_

_If you're reading this then that means you've arrived safely in Rome. If I know you, you're sitting there agonizing over what you think is a completely over the top gift. Stop it. You deserve this after everything you've done for me, my family, and Mode. You've been a perfect assistant, friend, and confidante (see? I do read that 'Word of the Day' desk calendar you gave me). _

_Stefano has promised to take care of the two of you during your stay and I've told him that money is no object where you are concerned. You said that Gio will be doing some work on this trip, so I've made arrangements for Stefano to act as your guide and translator whenever Gio is busy. I've also arranged a surprise for you on day 2, I'm sure Stefano told you. No, I'm not telling you what it is._

_I do have one more gift for you from the Meade family. We want you to soak everything up, really absorb the experience. Then write about it, any topic you like. I know your first article for Hot Flash wasn't quite what you were expecting, so we want to make it up to you, natch (ha ha). After all, what good is running a publications empire if you can't pull some strings for your friends every now and then? I know you have your laptop with you, so email them in. You probably know more about the magazines we publish than I do!_

_See you when you get back._

_Your friend,_

_Daniel_

Gio watched Betty's face as she read the letter. Confusion and amusement were chased away as her expression became serious. Gio was alarmed as he saw tears forming, but just as he opened his mouth to ask, she dropped the letter and looked over at him with a stunned expression.

"They want me to write for them," she said in amazement, wondering what she'd ever done to deserve such wonderful friends.

"Again? Already? Hey that's great news!" Gio grabbed her hands and pulled her up out of the chair into a hug. Then he grabbed the letter and skimmed through it. "Impressive stuff, Suarez. I knew you were going places the second you chased me down for those tomatoes you love so much. I thought 'now here's a lady who knows how to get what she wants.'"

"You did not!" she countered. "You gave me a dirty look, refused to give me the tomatoes, and left. You were so rude!"

Gio grinned at her and put his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt, didn't I send you a sandwich later wrapped in a little ribbon? You weren't even trying and you got me to do what you wanted, even after getting me fired!" he joked.

Betty saw those dimples and knew she'd already lost the fight, so she changed the subject. "I'm too hungry to argue with you. Let's eat!" She set a covered dish in front of each of them while he poured the wine. She uncovered the dishes and moaned appreciatively at the heavenly scent. I don't know what this is, but if it tastes half as good as it smells I might just steal yours too!"

"No way. Back off lady, this is my food." Gio waved his fork threateningly while she laughed. They chatted as they ate, easily moving from topic to topic. When they were done Gio leaned back and patted his stomach. "I'm too full to move!"

Betty pushed her leftovers aside and reached for the dessert tray. "I guess that means this is all mine then," she teased. She lifted the lid and let out a delighted shriek. "Chocolate dipped strawberries! I tried these at one of Mode's office parties. I got to take home an entire tray because nobody would touch them. Too many calories I guess. What sane woman turns down chocolate? It's practically a food group."

Gio reached over and plucked the dish from her hands, "Hey now, there's an art to these you know. Come sit with me and I'll tell you all about it." He got up and walked over to the couch. He settled himself into the corner, set the dish on the table against the back of the couch, and patted the cushion on the other side. Betty eyed the light-colored fabric uncertainly. "Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure? It's just strawberries. I promise I won't spill anything on the couch," he teased.

Betty sat down on the couch beside him, stretching her legs across his lap and reaching for a berry. She smirked at his bemused expression. "There's nothing wrong with my sense of adventure. I'm just cautious, that's all. If we spill chocolate or strawberries on this couch, the stains will never come out."

"You're not that messy are you, B? You weren't planning on smearing chocolate all over yourself were you? Wait…" Betty jumped off the couch as his eyes took on a devilish glint.

"No way, Gio. Gio, no!" she shrieked and turned to run, but she was too slow. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back down onto his lap. Betty laughed and kicked trying in vain to get away as he threatened to smear chocolate and strawberry on her face.

"Okay, you win, I give up!" She stopped kicking and lay there, trying to catch her breath. Gio laughed and popped the berry into his mouth, looking smug as he chewed.

Suddenly realizing that she was still sprawled across his lap, Betty sat up and self-consciously reached for a strawberry. "What's this 'art' you were talking about?" She held the berry up for inspection.

He took the strawberry from her hand. "You have to make sure the berries are ripe, with a nice green cap." He twirled the berry, inspecting all sides before holding it out so she could take a bite. "Huh, guess there's an art to eating it too," he teased as he reached out to wipe the strawberry juice from the corner of her mouth. He held her gaze for a moment before continuing, "You have to melt the chocolate slowly to avoid lumps. Dip the berry and…." Betty listened as Gio continued, gesturing with his hands to demonstrate the correct technique and tips. She nibbled on another berry, nodding occasionally as he told her how to create different swirls and patterns.

When he was done he looked at his watch sheepishly. "Whoa, why didn't you stop me sooner?"

"I like listening to you talk about food. You get so into it. It's cute." Betty laughed as he made a face at the word 'cute'. "You know Gio, I really admire you for all this. The deli, this trip to find yourself, your plans. You know what you want and you're doing it all so fast." Her expression saddened slightly as she continued, "I've been at Mode for two years now and sometimes it feels like I'm just spinning my wheels."

"Are you kidding? You've already had one article published and now they're asking for more. Not only that, but you can choose the topic, the number, and the magazine to submit them to. You're assistant to the Editor-in-Chief and respected within the company. I'd say your 5-year plan is coming along nicely too, Suarez. Enough sad stuff now." He jumped up and pulled her to her feet. "It may be evening to these folks, but it's still early afternoon to us. Let's go for a walk and do some sight-seeing. We need to do something to tire us out so we can sleep tonight. Unless you have other plans…" he trailed off and winked at her, only half-teasing and waiting to see if she'd yell at him.

Her eyes sparkled with humor at his teasing and enthusiasm at the thought of going out to see the city. "A walk sounds perfect." Then feeling daring and totally out of character, Betty batted her lashes and looked at him innocently as she continued, "Besides, Mr. Rossi, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" She slid her hand up his forearm as she linked her arm through his. She loved the solid feel of his arm under her hand. Her heart raced when she thought back to their earlier kisses and she blushed when remembered his comment about the tub. Suddenly desperate for fresh air, she tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the door.

Gio let her lead him out the door and wondered if she knew how expressive her face was. He'd watched her face switch from serious to teasing to thoughtful. Then she'd begun staring at his mouth just before blushing and dragging him out the door. Intrigued, he was determined to find out just what she'd been thinking. Oh yes, this was turning out to be a very good trip, he thought to himself as he followed her out of the hotel and into the city streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Bubbles

The evening passed in a blur of activity. Rome was beautiful, a city rich in history. They wandered hand-in-hand admiring the architecture, marveling at the scooters and bikes that seemed to be everywhere. They chatted with some other American tourists they met at a sidewalk café, tried gelato and laughed at the sticky mess it made as it quickly melted. It was a perfect evening as they finally made their to a park bench overlooking the river.

Betty sighed happily as she snuggled against his side. "It's beautiful here, Gio." He nodded in agreement, feeling lazy and content as they sat there watching the sunset. They sat there awhile longer before beginning the walk back.

By the time they finally arrived back at the hotel they were exhausted. Gio locked the door behind them and went to dig his toothbrush out of his luggage. Betty dug out her own toiletry bag then went to sit on the couch to wait. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew he was waking her up and leading her to the bathroom.

"I was having such a good dream, why did you wake me?" she complained as she rubbed her eyes. She let out a soft gasp as she awoke fully and took in her surroundings. The bathroom was lit only by candlelight, a row of them in front of the long mirror by the double sinks and on the ledge around the tub. The soft scent of roses floated on the air, no doubt coming from the tub full of frothy bubbles. Betty turned and looked at Gio with wonderment in her eyes.

He met her gaze with a tender look. "A bubble bath for my princess. You're the one who said this place is like a fairytale. I just wanted to make sure you weren't disappointed"

Betty could feel tears forming as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "How did you get to be so perfect?" she whispered.

He smiled as he spun her around and gave her a little push towards the tub. "Practice. Enough talk. Your bath is getting cold. I'm going to make up the couch and try to get some sleep."

"You um, you really don't have to do that. It's a big bed, there's more than enough room for both of us," Betty said, blushing fiercely. "I know we agreed to take things slow, but it's not as if we've just met."

He smiled and looked at the floor, as if gathering his thoughts. Then he swiftly moved in and wrapped his arms around her. "Music to my ears, B, music to my ears. I've been here waiting for you all along. You're the one who was holding back." He kissed her slowly and thoroughly before stepping back. "Seriously now, get ready for your bath. I went to a lot of trouble here!" He started towards the door but Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him back, deciding that it was time to stop overthinking everything and playing everything so safe.

"Not so fast. I need some help unzipping this dress." Gio's mouth went dry as he watched her turn, lifting her hair out of the way and gazing shyly at him over her shoulder.

"Betty…" he started before she interrupted him.

"What's the matter, Gio," she taunted softly. "Are you all talk after all?"

Gio's pride wouldn't let him ignore her challenge. His low voice rasped at her as he said, "Alright, I'll play along. We'll see who gives up first." She looked over her shoulder again, the playful tone of his voice at odds with the hungry look in his eyes. She was sure it matched the look in her own.

His left arm wrapped around her and he jerked her back against him. His other hand caressed the back of her neck before gripping the zipper and slowly sliding it down her back, hesitating a moment when her lacy bra came into view. "Well aren't you full of surprises tonight. Red just might be my new favorite color." He slid the zipper down completely and she put her arms across her chest to keep the sundress from sliding off her shoulders.

Wondering how much she'd allow, Gio leaned in and nuzzled her neck as he slid his hands up the exposed skin of her back. She shivered and dropped her arms, letting the dress slide off her shoulders and pool on the floor at her feet. Gio mentally cheered, trailing his mouth over her smooth skin, nipping softly then soothing the sting with more kisses.

Betty's head fell back against his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing erratic. He continued his slow exploration, hands roaming over her belly, tightening on her hips as his fingers met the lacy band of her matching panties. His hands ached to remove the last two pieces of clothing she wore, he wanted to look at her, touch her… If he didn't stop now she wouldn't make it to that tub. He pulled back slightly and took a deep breath, trying to get his body back under control.

"You win, Betty. That was…wow." He fought to slow his breathing.

Betty turned in his arms, "I wasn't playing, Gio," she murmured, slipping her fingers under the hem of his shirt and lightly skimming her nails up his sides. Now it was his turn to shiver. "Close your eyes a minute." He did as she asked and felt her step away. A soft rustle of cloth and a series of quiet splashes told him she'd gotten into the tub.

"Okay, open them," she commanded quietly.

He opened his eyes and groaned. Her bra and panties lay discarded beside the tub where she reclined completely surrounded by bubbles, just her head visible above the foamy mass. "You're killing me here, B. I'm doing my best to be a gentleman and you're making it pretty damn hard!"

He watched her eyes skim down his body and chuckled helplessly. "Okay, poor choice of words."

Betty blushed, knowing she was behaving completely out of character but unable to help herself. She'd fantasized about Gio so many times, but she had to admit the reality was so much better.

She thought back to her previous relationships. She'd slept with Walter because they'd been dating awhile and she was curious what it would be like. She hadn't seen what all the fuss was about. With Henry she'd felt safe and comfortable, right up until she'd found out about Charlie. After that she always felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. But with Gio it was all breathless anticipation, hunger, excitement, and yearning. She let all other thoughts drift away as she stared at the man in question.

Suddenly she let out a huge yawn before smiling ruefully at him. "Looks like you win after all, Gio. I'm exhausted."

He yawned before answering. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but there's nothing romantic about one of us falling asleep on the other," he joked. He stared longingly at the tub and stretched his aching muscles from their long walk around the city. "Still…it is a pretty big tub. Why don't we compromise so we both win. How do you feel about sharing it just for a soak?"

Betty's eyes widened at the thought. She looked at the excess bubbles still floating on the water's surface, then back at Gio. "Okay," she agreed. She watched as he quickly shed his shirt and pants, turning away only when he reached for his underwear. He smiled to himself, amazed that she could go from smooth seductress to sweetly innocent so quickly. He'd never met anyone as intriguing as her before. This one was definitely going to keep him guessing! A few minutes later he was sitting across from her in the gigantic tub, groaning appreciatively and letting his eyes drop closed as the warm water lapped at his chest.

Suddenly his eyes popped open. "Wait a minute, this thing's got jets!" He reached over and hit the button to start them and the white soapy bubbles covering Betty like a protective blanket suddenly scattered as the jets started the water churning around them. She yelped and scrambled to pull the bubbles back towards her. She gave up and slouched low in the water when she noticed Gio shaking with silent laughter as he watched her.

"You dirty…You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"Guilty as charged," he snickered. "What can I say, I'm a guy. Put a naked woman in front of me and I'm going to do whatever I can to sneak a peek!"

Betty splashed a wall of water at him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him. The splashing extinguished the candles around the tub and shadows danced around them now that the only light was coming from the candles by the sink.

He pulled her across his chest, turning her to face him and groaning at the feel of her naked skin sliding across his. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, licking her tongue delicately across his lower lip. She pulled back just long enough to whisper "We've either both just lost the game, or won it."

He answered her with a husky chuckle, "Oh we've both definitely just won," he assured her, before tangling his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her tightly against him so he could prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Morning After

Gio awoke to an empty bed. A glance at the bedroom clock told him that it was almost 5am. Looking around the room in the weak pre-dawn light he spotted Betty sitting at the desk by the window. There was just enough light for him to see her fingers nimbly flying over the keyboard of the laptop. Not wanting to interrupt her, he quietly rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow to watch her work. He craned his neck a little to glance at the text-filled screen. He was too far away to read it, not that it would have held his attention for long. Betty was the real object of his attention.

Memories of the previous night flashed through his head. They'd splashed water everywhere and almost drowned each other in the tub before finally making their way to the bed. They'd shoved the throw pillows out of the way and he could see them still scattered carelessly across the floor. He looked over at Betty, her hair tumbling around her shoulders in soft waves. He remembered that hair falling around him like a curtain as she rocked above him, and then much later drifting off to sleep with his face buried in it so that he could inhale the rich vanilla scent of her shampoo. His gaze dropped lower, noticing for the first time that she was wearing his shirt. A slow smile spread across his face as he noticed how it hugged her curves, the hemline hitting her mid-thigh. Why oh why did he own such a long shirt? His gaze continued down her bare legs, tucked primly under the chair. He imagined running his hands up those legs, sliding them underneath that shirt, and….He paused, gaze drifting back up her legs, wondering if she wore anything underneath it. He sucked in a breath as she suddenly shifted, body uncurling as she let out a slow, full-body stretch. His mouth went dry as he watched the shirt rise, revealing the smooth skin of her hip, breasts straining against the fabric as her arms stretched sinuously above her head. Lucky shirt, he thought to himself, one hand rubbing across his chest, remembering the way her body had felt pressed against his own just a few short hours ago.

He must have made a sound because she suddenly turned to him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she quietly asked.

"Nah, I was just admiring the view," he told her. He pushed himself up so that his back was resting against the headboard and the duvet slipped down around his hips. He patted the space beside him. "Why don't you come show me what you're writing?" he invited.

Betty clicked a couple of buttons on the keyboard before closing the laptop. She crossed the room and crawled across the bed until she was nestled against his side.

"Uh, B…I think you forgot something," he said as he gestured at the keyboard still sitting where she'd left it.

"Nope," she replied. "You can read them when they're finished. I woke up a little while ago and just wanted to jot down some notes and article ideas before I forgot them." She snuggled closer. "Mmmm, you smell good."

"Must be that great bath I had. You smell pretty good yourself." His hand began inching up her ribcage but Betty slapped it away playfully.

"Don't even think about it. I need to get some sleep if I'm going to get any writing done before Stefano arrives this afternoon." She lay back on the pillows only to pop up again a moment later. "What do you think the surprise is? I like surprises, but this is Daniel we're talking about. He's not very good at this sort of thing. Remember a few months ago when he thought I'd love a scenic tour of the city?" she asked doubtfully.

Gio shook his head as he remembered her telling him what a disaster that had been. Daniel hadn't actually checked the details and poor Betty had been treated to a 4-hour ride in a tiny bus crammed with foreign tourists who didn't speak a word of English. "I don't think Daniel would make the same mistake again. Not after the way you yelled at him."

Betty hid a small smile of her own. "Spend 4 hours in rush hour traffic with a bunch of angry tourists and see how many foreign curse words you pick up! You're right though. I'm probably worrying for nothing." Gio stretched out beside her and she lay back down to try to get some sleep. A few minutes later he felt her hand creeping over his abdomen and she swept her leg over his.

"Whatcha' doing, B?" he teased.

"I'm not tired anymore," she replied as she leaned her head forward and nipped his shoulder.

"Told you that you'd be all over me," he said smugly as he flipped her onto her back and leaned down to kiss away her outraged reply.

0-0-0

That afternoon Gio was sitting on the couch watching Betty nervously pace around the room. He popped another grape into his mouth as he listened to her mumbling to herself. "Tickets to a show? Meet a potential client? Interview someone? Oh please, please, please don't let it be another tour!" She stopped and spun to face him as soon as they heard a knock at the door. He shrugged and motioned her to answer it. She smoothed her skirt and walked swiftly over to yank the door open.

Stefano stood there looking impeccable in another tailored suit. "Miss Suarez, it is good to see you again. I trust you are ready to go?" She swung her handbag onto her shoulder and he offered her his arm. As she took it Stefano turned to Gio. "I will have her back by this evening, Mr. Rossi. I understand that you are interested in the culinary arts. Perhaps you would like to visit our top-rated kitchen? Our chef and staff would be pleased to show you around before the evening rush begins."

"Oh yeah?" Gio asked. He jumped up off the couch and followed them out the door. The three of them took the elevator down to the lobby where they parted ways. Gio gave Betty a quick peck on the cheek and headed off towards the restaurant while Stefano led Betty to a waiting car.

A short while later they pulled up in front of an elegant, glass-front building. A tall, equally elegant woman rushed up to greet them when they walked in. "Stefano! So very good to see you. This must be our lovely Miss Suarez." Her smile faltered slightly as she turned and took in Betty's braces, bright, mismatched clothing and wayward hair. She said something to Stefano in a low rush of Italian. At Stefano's sharp reply she turned back to Betty. "I'm sorry, so rude of me. I am just not used to seeing such…interesting…clothing combinations. My name is Carla and this is my spa. Come with me and we'll get started." Happy that things were going smoothly, Stefano strode off to an adjoining room leaving Betty alone with the strange woman.

"Spa? I don't understand. What am I doing here?" Betty questioned.

"Stefano didn't tell you? Your Daniel has arranged a relaxing spa day for you, including hair and wardrobe. You will feel like a new woman by the time my team has finished with you!"

"Spa day and a makeover?" This was not at all what Betty had imagined. She was relieved, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Daniel felt she needed a makeover. She glimpsed her reflection in a nearby mirror and admitted that maybe it was time for a little wardrobe update. Her frizzy hair could certainly use a little work too. She was usually too busy with work to pay attention to such minor details, so why not take full advantage of this opportunity? Hilda had been after her for years to do something like this. She took a deep breath and smiled at Carla. "Okay, I'm ready!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Daniel's Surprise

This was torture! No wonder all the models back at Mode were perpetually grouchy. Why had she ever thought this would be fun? The top half of her face felt like it was on fire. A little pixie-like brunette named Anna hovered over her inspecting her brows.

"That side is done," she announced before moving to attack the other side. Betty pressed her head back into the cushion as far as she could, but the little brunette sadist just kept on coming with her little stick of wax. Betty tensed even more as it was smoothed over her other eyebrow and a strip of cloth was pressed to it. Her brow twitched as she flinched, waiting for the inevitable…

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" she cried out as the dungeon master swiftly yanked the strip off her face.

Anna worked quickly and efficiently, removing all traces of the wax and wiping away the small dots of blood before the crazy American saw them and panicked again. Never had she seen such eyebrows! She admired her work then closed in with the tweezers to remove the stray hairs. Beautiful! She handed Betty a mirror and watched with pride as the woman gasped and patted her face. "The redness will fade," she assured her. "Now come with me. We started with the hard part, now you can relax!"

0-0-0

Two hours later a very content Betty was thanking everybody profusely. Anna had been right, she'd truly enjoyed herself. She'd had a manicure, pedicure, some kind of wrap, they'd slathered her face in scrubs and creams that smelled like peaches, she'd almost melted in the sauna, and she'd had an amazing massage. Just two things remained: hair and makeup. "I can't wait!" she thought excitedly.

0-0-0

Betty's eyes were squeezed tightly closed as the scissors continued their relentless snipping around her head. They'd taken her glasses away as soon as she sat down, so she couldn't see anything anyway. She could feel it though, and if this went on much longer she was sure she was going to end up bald.

Once her hair was done Anna had whipped out the makeup and gone to work. She worked swiftly but carefully, and soon she was packing everything back up. "All done!" Anna announced. She handed Betty her glasses and moved aside, swivelling Betty to face the mirror.

Betty hesitantly put them on, not sure she was ready to see what was left of her hair. She slowly opened her eyes then gasped in shock. That couldn't possibly be her! The woman in the mirror looked so polished and professional. Her bangs were gone and her sleek hair now fell in artful layers to just below her shoulders. Her makeup was skillfully applied and looked very natural. Her lips glistened with a hint of gloss.

She twisted and turned in her chair so she could see herself from a different angle. "I…I….oh….I love it!" Betty turned and exuberantly hugged Anna, who was grinning broadly.

Anna gave Betty tips for how to create the look herself then handed over a small bag of products just as Carla walked in. "Miss Suarez you look stunning! And what wonderful timing. Stefano has just told me that the shop is ready for you. It's just next door, so the three of us can walk over as soon as you are ready."

"Three of us?" Betty asked.

"Of course," Carla blinked. "Stefano thought you might like another woman's opinion? We can probably do something about those glasses too. Also the shoes, and the fit of your clothes is all wrong." She looked over Betty's outfit critically as Betty's smile dimmed.

"Oh, um, okay. I didn't realize I was such a hopeless case," she said sarcastically, hurt at the woman's scathing words.

Carla looked at her curiously then a horrified look came over her face. "No, no my dear. You misunderstand. You are a petite, curvy woman. These layers of clothing you wear do nothing for you! I can show you how to select cuts, colors, and patterns to flatter your figure. You are a professional, a career woman, but with a fun and playful side, right? We're just going to help you match your exterior to your interior."

Betty's smile brightened once again as she pondered Carla's words. She loved bright colors and patterns and didn't want to give them up. If Carla was willing to show her how to wear them in a fashionable way, that sounded just find to her! "In that case I'm ready to go now," she said cheerily.

0-0-0

It was early evening by the time Betty arrived back at the hotel. Gio wasn't around so she began sorting through her new clothes. There were so many bags! She had intended to buy one or two items, but Daniel had informed Stefano that Betty was to receive no less than one week's worth of outfits. True to her word, Carla had put together an amazing array of outfits, complete with shoes, accessories, and to Betty's embarrassment, undergarments. She smiled as she recalled how Carla had smiled knowingly as Stefano mentioned 'Mr Rossi' before shoving them towards the lingerie department. Noticing Betty's shyness the woman had completely taken over, grabbing a myriad of items and styles.

As Betty sifted through the items in that particular bag she tried to imagine Gio's reaction to each item. She thought of the way he'd been eyeing her up this morning as she wandered around their suite in one of his shirts. If he liked that, she was sure he'd love these new items. She decided that the lingerie was well worth a bit of blushing and embarrassment in the store. She packed everything back up carefully before grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge and heading out to the balcony.

"Honey, I'm home," Gio called jokingly as he entered the hotel room. He tossed his jacket on the chair by the door and heard the balcony door click open as Betty came in. He turned and stopped in shock as soon as he saw her.

"What did you do?" he asked as he stared.

Betty smiled as she twirled to show off her new dress. "Do you like it? It was a makeover, can you believe it?" she gushed. "Daniel actually got it right this time!" She chattered on, oblivious to the fact that Gio had yet to move or speak. "I had a massage, some weird seaweed and mud thing, kinda gross really if you think about it. Oh and I had my eyebrows yanked out of my head and let me tell you that guys have it so easy not having to do that and…." Her babbling stopped abruptly as Gio walked past her to sit on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt in front of him.

He snorted and shrugged his shoulders, asking one simple question, "Why?"

Betty blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" She looked down at her outfit, wondering what was wrong. "It was Daniel's gift. He thought I'd like a day of pampering since I'm usually the one looking after other people."

Gio reached out and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. "I agree with him that you deserve to be taken care of for a change, but you changed everything. Your hair, your face, your clothes."

"You don't like it," she stated sadly as a wave of disappointment washed over her.

"Now hold on a minute, I didn't say that. You look amazing. I just want to know why you've made such a drastic change. Did you do it for Daniel, or did you do it for yourself?"

"What? Of course I did this for myself. All Daniel did was book me some time at a spa and give me free reign at a clothing boutique." Gio quirked a brow at her. "Don't give me that look, Gio! I really did do this for myself. All my life I feel like I've lived in a box. Hilda was the pretty, rebellious one and I was the shy, practical one. I didn't spend any time or money on my appearance because I didn't have the time or inclination. Then when I started at Mode and saw all the beautiful people walking around making it look so effortless, it just seemed like a lost cause anyway." Betty looked away as she finished, blinking away a tear.

"Well now I feel like a real ass." Gio sighed and pulled Betty up, leaning back so he was sitting with her cradled in his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Betty. I guess I just got a little defensive thinking that Daniel forced this change on you. You're perfect, you know that right? You don't need to change, but if it was your choice then I'm happy." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I like this, but I am going to miss all that long hair of your stretched across my pillow," he said a little wistfully. Betty's heart melted and she was just about to speak when he continued. "Not when it's wet though. You whipped me with it every time you moved!"

"Gio!" she yelled and shoved him as he laughed. "You had to open your mouth. You couldn't just let it be a sweet moment." She tried to keep a frown on her face but she could feel a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth as she looked at him.

"Ha, you love it. Admit it!" he teased. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing and pulling her to her feet beside him.

"Egotistical jerk," she said with a smile. "I'll forgive you if you feed me. I've had nothing but coffee all afternoon. I'm so hungry that I'd even eat my own cooking right about now."

Gio gave a mock shudder and dodged another of her playful slaps. "Lucky for you I spent my afternoon learning the ropes in the restaurant kitchen and made arrangements for a special dinner for two tonight." He glanced at his watch. "In fact, it's almost time now. Why don't you go freshen up and we can head down there?"

"Sounds great, give me five minutes!"

As Betty turned to get ready, Gio grabbed her hand and spun her around. He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down, letting out a soft whistle. "Gorgeous, B. Stylish, elegant, and absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't say that sooner." Betty beamed at him as he dropped her arms and said "See? I know how to have a sweet moment."

"Wait for it, it's coming." Betty replied. She turned to walk away and Gio smacked her on the butt. She turned and gave him a look and they both burst out laughing.

"What? I couldn't help myself," he said innocently.

Betty just laughed and went to get ready for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Official Date

A quiet ping marked the arrival of the elevator on the main floor. Betty giggled as she pulled Gio out into the lobby. She pointed triumphantly at the front desk where a barely visible security monitor displayed a view of the elevator they'd just vacated. "See? I told you there was a camera in there. Now you owe me dinner AND a cookie."

Gio chuckled as he let himself be dragged across the lobby towards the restaurant. "I never said there wasn't a camera in there. You're the one that started rambling about how you bet it was there but hidden. You kinda talk too much when you're nervous or excited, you know that?"

Betty raised her chin playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about. I talk just the right amount. Jerk." She playfully called over her shoulder.

"Uh, no. Not that way." Gio rushed to intercept her as she began walking into the restaurant. She looked at him in confusion so he explained. He leaned towards her and mock-whispered, "Special dinner for two, remember?" He nodded at the head waiter then led Betty out a side door.

The scent of various flowers immediately surrounded her and she knew they were in the garden. They followed a stone pathway until they reached a pergola draped in vines, fragrant honeysuckle blooms, and twinkling lights. A table for two was set up in the middle, wine chilling in an ice bucket and several trays covered with silver domes. Betty looked around in speechless awe.

Gio glanced anxiously at her. "Do you like it, is it too much?" She looked at him with shiny, watery eyes and he was immediately alarmed. "Aw man, allergies, right? I knew we should have stayed in the dining room!"

Betty sniffled and slapped his arm. "No stupid, it's not allergies, I'm just teary because I'm happy. It's a girl thing. You worry too much."

"Whew," he said, relieved. He helped her to her seat and poured the wine. Then he uncovered the trays to reveal a variety of foods. Betty's mouth watered as she looked over everything.

"I made a little of everything today. They have a great kitchen here, and they use all fresh ingredients! He picked up a tomato sliced like a rose. I learned how to do this today. Made about a dozen of the suckers until I got the hang of it. The north corner of the garden is all herbs. Stuff I haven't even heard of!"

"Maybe that's because the labels are in Italian?" Betty teased.

Gio made a face at her as he began heaping food onto each of their plates. "Ha ha, funny. Come on now, you need to try at least a bite of everything and tell me what you think."

Betty looked at her heaping plate with a bemused expression. "Aye, aye sir!" she joked as she obediently picked up her fork.

The next 45 minutes was spent sampling the food, sipping wine, teasing, and stolen kisses. After they'd had their fill Gio turned to Betty. "So B, what did you think of our first 'official date' in Rome?"

"Hmmm," she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I think it's probably in my top 5," she replied seriously.

Gio gaped at her. "Just the top 5? I worked my butt off today doing all of this for you! What more…" He trailed off mid-rant as Betty covered her mouth in a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "You're pulling my chain, aren't you?" he accused.

"No!" she denied with wide, innocent eyes before continuing mischievously. "I mean, when I was about 6 years old Jimmy Balducci from down the block took me to the ice cream store and let me pick out anything I wanted, then he held my hand all the way home. That was pretty good." She grinned devilishly and peeked at him from under her lashes.

Gio decided to play along. "Ice cream. So that's the key to your heart. I wish I'd had a little chat with this Jimmy guy months ago!"

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. "Another time he whisked me off on a romantic vacation to Italy and… Oh wait. That was you."

He chuckled. "Glad I'm so memorable. Is it too late to ship you back to this guy?"

Betty laughed and stretched her hand across the table to pat his. "Don't worry, Gio. You'll always have a special top 5 spot in my heart."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and looked at her seriously. "Betty, I'm going to have all top 5 spots. Just wait and see," he promised as his brown eyes burned into hers.

Betty blinked at his statement, all joking gone. She leaned across the table and kissed him softly. She whispered against his lips, "You already have them," and felt his answering smile.

0-0-0

The next morning Betty awoke to Gio happily humming to himself. He was puttering around the bedroom in jeans, no socks, and an unbuttoned shirt picking up the pillows that were once again scattered all over the floor.

She took a moment to admire the sight. He moved with an easy grace, the jeans tight enough for her to catch the flex of muscle each time he bent for another pillow. She suddenly realized that he'd stopped moving and looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Are you checking me out, Suarez?"

"What? No way! I was just trying to see out the window," she replied, mentally slapping herself as she realized he was nowhere near the window.

"You mean the window on the other side of the room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. You caught me. Call the police, lock me up! I was checking out my boyfriend's butt, I admit it," she flailed her arms around wildly as she rambled.

Gio walked over and flopped down onto the bed beside her. "Boyfriend. I like that. Want to meet me on the playground at recess?" he asked as he waggled his brows at her.

She shoved him away as she laughed. "Boyfriend, man-friend, annoying person who wakes me up too early in the morning, whatever you want to call it."

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before bouncing up off the bed so he could finish getting dressed. He looked over at her. "Just in the morning? I seem to recall waking you up pretty late at night too," he reminded her with a wink.

"It's not my fault you're a sex fiend. My next article is going to be about sleep-deprived women and the importance of cold showers." She pulled the covers up over her head, determined to ignore him and try to get back to sleep.

Gio yanked the blankets away from her as he replied. "One, I'm not a sex fiend. At least not all the time. Two, it definitely IS your fault. Three, you weren't complaining about being sleep deprived while you were moaning in my ear, and four, uh…four… What were we talking about? Kinda got a little sidetracked by that last point."

She burst out laughing and sat up. "Out, out, out!" she hollered as she tossed her pillow at his retreating back.

His voice floated to her through the open door. "Hurry up, B. Breakfast should be here any minute. I've got to get going soon."

She'd nearly forgotten about that. He was going on a tour of the surrounding area and market gardens. Something about only the freshest ingredients and the hunt for the perfect flavor. She'd declined his invitation to come along, knowing how excited he was about it and not wanting to distract him. Besides, she had a job to do too and she'd already decided to spend the day writing. She'd made tons of notes so far and was looking forward to seeing what she could come up with.

0-0-0

Betty slammed the laptop shut and massaged her temples. Her eyes ached from staring too long at the screen. She glanced at the clock. It was only mid-afternoon. Gio wasn't due back for hours. Some fresh air would be nice, but there was the language barrier to consider. She thought about giving Stefano a call, then decided against it. She'd just take a short walk and stick close to the hotel. What's the worst that could happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – When in Rome?

Betty's short walk had turned into a long, long walk as she retraced the route she and Gio had taken on their first afternoon. She had run into the same group of American tourists and chatted with them for a bit before continuing on her way. It was evening by the time she arrived at the same park bench overlooking the river. "Oh well, no rush. Gio wasn't sure what time he'd be back," she thought to herself.

She was just sipping from a bottle of water when she heard it; a quiet mewling sound. She quickly put her water bottle back into her handbag and got up to listen. There! It seemed to be coming from a nearby alley. Walking over, she could hear the kitten's cries better, but she could also tell that they were echoing from further away. "Betty Suarez, Animal Rescuer!" she thought to herself as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder and walked into the shadows of the alley.

After a short distance the alley opened up into a small courtyard. The meowing appeared to be coming from a shallow pit in the centre. In the dimming light Betty was just able to make out the kitten and some other miscellaneous junk at the bottom. It wasn't very deep, only about six feet down, but she knew she'd never be able to reach the kitten. She spotted a board a few feet away and hurried to drop it down at an angle so the kitten could climb out. Unfortunately it only startled the kitten into running into a small bucket and becoming firmly trapped. The previously mournful cries suddenly became very distressed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry kitty!" She called. "Come on kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to Betty," she coaxed as she made kissy noises at the frantic animal. When her words had no effect she realized that she was going to have to go down there. She looked around the deserted courtyard for help, then eyed the flimsy board with uncertainty. She might be able to get down there, but would she be able to get back up? The only thing she knew for sure was that she'd never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to help. She sighed and lowered herself into the pit.

It took her a moment to adjust to the low light. The sun was already starting to set, but now that she was down here it was noticeably darker. With some soothing words and a little bit of maneuvering she managed to extract the kitten from the bucket. She cradled the small ball of orange fluff as she eyed the top of the pit. It was deeper than she'd thought now that she was down at the bottom looking up. The top was at least a foot over her head. It had been easy dropping down because she was able to stretch out her arms to reach the bottom. From down here, she could just reach the top but she'd never have enough leverage to pull herself out. "Well first thing's first," she thought as she set the tiny cat down on the board leading up and out of the pit. Seeing freedom it took off up and out of the pit, leaving her all alone. "Huh. Not even a thank you meow. That's gratitude for you!" she said as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Betty wedged the end of the board firmly against the ground and began inching her way up. Halfway up the board cracked and she dropped back down. Next she tried standing on the bucket but it wasn't very sturdy and cracked almost immediately.

"Uh oh. This might not have been such a good idea," she thought to herself. "How am I supposed to get out of this? Nobody knows where I am!" she exclaimed. "I'm stuck in a hole in a deserted courtyard in Rome with no cell phone, and nobody knows I'm here. How do I get myself into these situations? Way to go, Betty." she said aloud. The she threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "Great. And now I'm talking to myself."

0-0-0

Gio arrived back to an empty hotel room. Betty's laptop was closed on the desk, so he figured she'd just stepped out for a short break. He decided to grab a shower and relax until she got back.

An hour later he was pacing the room wondering where she was and what was taking so long. He'd gone over every inch of the room looking for a note or some clue where Betty had gone, he'd even called the front desk to see if she'd left a message there. Suddenly he spied a pile of her tourist pamphlets. Of course! She must have decided to take advantage of the hotel's tourist packages. He called down to the front desk again and asked to speak with Stefano. He would know which tour Betty booked and when she would be back.

"I'm sorry sir, he is unavailable at the moment," the desk clerk informed him in a brisk voice.

"Oh, well do you know when he might be back?" he asked.

"Not until later this evening. He's taken some of the guests on a day tour of the local countryside. Is there someone else who can assist you?"

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks for the info." He hung up the phone in relief. She was out touring and would be back later tonight. No problem.

0-0-0

Betty was starting to panic. It was getting darker with each passing minute and despite everything she'd tried so far she was still trapped. "At least Gio will realize that I'm missing. He should have gotten back to the hotel by now," she thought. She hadn't even left a note, thinking she was only going to be out for a short time. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" she berated herself. "Oh well. I got myself into this mess. Guess it's up to me. I've been through worse!" She gave herself a pep talk before looking around for some means to climb out. This time she used a rock to carve out some hand and footholds in the packed dirt wall of the pit, creating a makeshift ladder and she climbed. She sneezed as a clump of dirt hit her on the nose but kept on working. She was determined to get herself out of this pit and back to her comfy suite. There was no way she was spending the night here in the dark by herself!

After what seemed like hours, Betty triumphantly hauled herself back up onto solid ground and flopped to the ground in a tired heap. It hadn't been a far climb but her arms were aching, dirt was caked under her freshly manicured nails, and her scalp itched from the shower of dirt as she climbed. But she was out! She stood and dusted herself off as best she could and then began retracing her steps back to the hotel.

0-0-0

Gio was just coming back from a walk when he saw Stefano chatting with the desk clerk. "Hey Stefano. When did you guys get back? Tell me, how did Betty enjoy the tour? I'll be she had a million questions for you, right?" He chuckled as he pictured Betty snapping photos of everything and asking questions every 10 seconds.

Stefano looked at Gio in confusion. "I think there's been a mistake, Mr. Rossi. Ms. Suarez did not sign up for today's tour"

"What?" Gio's expression immediately sobered as he processed Stefano's words. "No, that's not right. I haven't seen her since I got back a couple hours ago. She's not in our room and she didn't leave a note. This isn't like her at all. Betty likes to keep things super organized. She'd never just wander off without telling someone." He shook his head. "You sure she's not on a different tour, with a different group maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"No, mine was the only group scheduled today. It's possible that she went somewhere on her own. There are a number of places nearby," Stefano began before Gio interrupted him.

"She wouldn't do that. No way would she do that without letting someone know. Look, I gotta go okay? I wasted too much time already. I need to find her!" Gio's panic had returned, especially when he noticed that it was already dark out. He realized that he didn't even know how long she'd been gone. She could have left this morning right after he did, or she could have left just before he got back. She could be anywhere! He was sure something terrible had happened. His mind was racing as he rushed out the lobby doors, very nearly colliding with the person just coming up the steps.

He was just about to mumble an apology when he realized that he was looking at Betty. A very muddy, dishevelled, and dirt-stained Betty. She threw herself into his arms while he stared down at her in shock. "What… why are… what happened to you?" he finally managed to stammer. He kept his arm around her as he guided her into the hotel and over to the elevator. Stefano noticed them and began walking over, but Gio said "It's okay, I'm just going to take her to our room."

Betty looked up at the other man and smiled weakly. "I had a bit of an accident and fell in some dirt, but I'm fine, really." She felt Gio tense up at the word 'accident'.

"I do hope you are alright Ms. Suarez. Please contact myself or the front desk if you need anything." Stefano then gave them a nod and went back to talking with the desk clerk.

"Wow," she breathed as the elevator doors closed. "I know I look terrible, but he acted like everything was normal. They must see a lot of eccentric millionaires around here. Not that I'm a millionaire, but it's just one of those phrases you hear all the time. Like 'there's more than one way to skin a cat'. I don't know about you, but I think that's just disgusting. And wrong. And disgusting. Did I say that already? I'm so tired." Betty leaned heavily on Gio as they exited the elevator and made their way to their door.

Gio waited until they were safely inside before turning on her. His eyes raked over her as he checked her for injuries. "What do you mean you had an accident? What happened? Are you okay?" The questions came pouring out as he tried to make sense of her dirty and dishevelled appearance. He finally just hugged her, glad to have her safe and back in his arms.

Betty blinked at him, hugging him tightly before she began speaking. "I'm so glad to be back here. I thought I was going to be stuck there all night! It's stupid. I got stuck in a hole while rescuing a cat, who took off by the way. Not even a thank you! Then the board broke and I can't pile rocks and I'm too short! I kept falling, and I had to dig and climb my way out. I should have left you a note or something, I'm so sorry!"

Gio became more confused as he listened to her. His frustration got the better of him as he bit out, "You got stuck in a hole with a cat? Do you know how worried I was when I got back and you weren't here? And you were just out chasing cats!"

Betty shoved him away. "What? I was NOT out 'chasing cats'" she said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I went for a walk and heard a kitten crying. I followed the cries and he was stuck in a hole in the ground. I managed to get him out, but I had to jump down to do it. Then the board broke and I was stuck, so I had to dig and climb my way out. And I did all that because it was getting dark, and I missed you, and I wanted to get back here because nobody knew where I was and I knew you'd be worried. Wait a minute," Betty paused thoughtfully. "You were here. When I came in, you were already here. Didn't you even LOOK for me?" she asked angrily.

Gio ducked his head shamefully. "The clerk told me Stefano took some guests on a tour so I just assumed you were with them." Gio said as he tried to calm her down.

Betty was staring at him. "You got back and I wasn't here. You heard there was a tour and you 'assumed'?" she finished incredulously. "You didn't even try to look for me? You weren't worried? I could have been stuck there all night. I could still be there! Nobody would ever have known!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Of course I was worried!" he said defensively. "You're right, it was dumb of me to assume, but I saw all your tourist pamphlets out and Stefano was doing a countryside tour. It made sense! How was I supposed to know you'd be out wandering a strange city in a foreign country by yourself at night!"

"It wasn't night when I left. You could have at least tried to find out for sure that I was on that tour! And why shouldn't I go sight-seeing by myself? I'm not a child!"

Gio took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not going to argue with you, Betty. We've argued too many times before and we're both too stubborn to quit. Look, you've obviously had a rough night. Why don't you go grab a shower before one of us says something we'll regret? It'll give us both a chance to calm down."

Some of the tension left Betty's shoulders as she thought about what he said. He was right, she was stubborn and itching for a fight to relieve some of the tension she'd felt this evening. Rubbing at a dirt-stain on her sleeve she said sullenly, "You're right, give me 10 minutes."

As she was turning to walk away Gio pulled her into a fierce hug. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're safe." Then he kissed her and said "That's just in case you're too mad to let me do that later. See you in 10 minutes."

She wrinkled her nose up at him. "I can't believe you just did that. Couldn't you have let me stay mad just a little longer?" She headed off to the shower mumbling about men and ruining perfectly good arguments.

Gio sank into the sofa, relieved that she was back and safe.


End file.
